Consumers often desire to deliver pleasant fragrances during and/or after application of a product. Such fragrances often contain perfume oils and/or other odoriferous materials that provide a scent for a limited period of time. Certain products, such as fine fragrance products, include a volatile solvent (e.g., ethanol) for solubilizing the perfume oils and/or other odoriferous materials. Unfortunately, the fragrances in these products quickly evaporate and are often noticeable for only a short period of time. One approach to increase the duration of noticeability of a fragrance is to include a controlled-release system into the product. In this regard, microcapsules that encapsulate a fragrance have been used in order to provide for delayed release of the fragrance into the headspace after application. The stability of microcapsules in a composition may be impacted by other ingredients in the composition. For example, volatile solvents like ethanol may cause the microcapsules to be unable to retain their integrity or the encapsulated fragrances to a certain level over time. Therefore, the microcapsules would have to be formulated in a separate composition from the traditional fine fragrance composition comprising the volatile solvents and perfume oils. While dispensers having separate chambers for housing incompatible ingredients/compositions may exist, such dispensers may not be suitable in this case or may not be capable of dispensing certain ingredients/compositions without damaging the microcapsules. Thus, there exists a need for dispensing apparatus that can minimize contact between incompatible ingredients/compositions prior to use and provide longer lasting fragrance to the consumer upon use.